


Dear Diary

by captain_smthg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I have too much time on my hands, I'm running in zero sleep, Read at Your Own Risk, but he wants to make a miraculous ladybug fanfic, i don't even know what i'm doing with my life rn, so here we fucking are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: Marinette's clumsy, all right.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii! This is my first ever Miraculous Ladybug fic! I hope y'all woukd be entertained enough :)
> 
> And also, this fic opens at season two! Enjoy!

Marinette just finished fighting The Collector, or Gabriel Agreste in his civilian form, alongside Chat Noir. Earlier that day on school, she overheard with her bestfriend Alya that Gabriel will allow Adrien to attend public school after all. When she heard that, she couldn't be more happy and almost melt into goo as she squealed beside her Alya.

As soon as she got home, she raced to her room and took out her secret diary then carefully set in oh the desk. Tikki float around the room and landed on her shoulders gently. Marinette uncapped her pen and hunched down on the table and recounted her adventures at her secret journal.

_October 26, 2017_

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally, after a few days, I can finally breath with ease because it turns out that Adrien, nor his father Gabriel, is not Hawk Moth. Ohhhhhhhh. I couldn't be more happy. At first when I found out that Adrien owns that book, I've been so scared and confused. I'm so terrified of the idea that the boy I've been in love with will turn out to be my worst enemy. I mean, Adrien is so sweet and nice and caring to everyone! I feel so bad for suspecting him until I found out that the book actually belongs to his father, Gabriel. Of course, I freaked out again because Mr. Agreste is a very famous designer and I actually look up at him. Besides, although he do not often show himself at the public, since he is Adrien's father, I assume he could be as sweet, as nice and as thoughtful as my Adrien._

_I immediately told my suspicions at my partner, Chat Noir. He seems surprised at first. I do not blame him. I would be so surprised too had our positions changed. After that brief discussion at the rooftop, Chat and I went to the Agreste mansion. Imagine our surprise when Gabriel faced us as The Collector. Immediately, all our doubts have been erased and once again, Chat and I are back to square one regarding Hawkmoth's identity._

_It's odd though. The way Chat's tone turned from gloomy and determined to... relief and victory when we saw an akumatized Gabriel. He even called it a good news, for crying out loud! Sheesh, what a weird cat._

_After the fight, I discussed everything with the guardian. How I find the book, my suspicions about Adrien and Gabriel, and what happened at the Agreste's Mansion. I also... told him about Gabriel's decision to home school Adrien again. Master understandingly returned the book to me so I would be able to return it to Mr. Agreste and then maybe he will let Adrien to attend the public school again which he did! Yay! Besides, we found another way to "read" the book anyway! *winks*_

_Well, diary, I think that will be all today._

_See you next time._

_L.B._

Marinette signed the book and stretched her arms. She looked around and saw Tikki lying on her bed, sleeping. She smiled fondly at the sleeping kwami and closed her journal before discreetly approached the bed. Marinette sighed with relief and stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes before letting sleep take over.

•••

She's late.

AGAIN.

Marinette hastily put everything at the desk in her bag. Shoving notebooks and her assignments she accomplished sometime during the night when she woke up. Unknowingly to her, the secret diary she started when she first become a Ladybug had been shoved inside her bag, too. She bounded downstairs and gave both her parents a quick kiss before running towards school. Of course, she still did not make it on time and she's still late. 

While running, Marinette did not notice that her bag had not been closed securely in her haste and one small diary fell on the steps of Collège Françoise Dupont.

•••

Adrien is descending down the steps of his school when he noticed a pink notebook dotted with black small circles lying on the ground. No one seemed to give notice at the object and he walked to the side before picking it up. He flipped the small notebook a few times over to find a clue about the owner's identity. He also looked around just in case he spotted someone who may look like they're searching for something.

No one.

Plagg poked his head at his shirt and teased him. "Ooohhhhhh, what's that? A secret diary?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at the silly kwami. "I don't think so, Plagg. No one would lie their secret diary in the open, aren't they?"

Plagg just shrugged at him and hide at his shirt again.

Adrien finally opened the notebook and turned around, walking on his way at the principal's to surrender the notebook. He skimmed to the contents while walking and Marinette watched him mindlessly from afar, no doubt daydreaming about Adrien thus failing to recognize the notebook her crush is holding.

On the other hand, Adrien halted in his steps, flipping and skimming through the contents of the notebook. His breathing accelerated and he felt his heart thrashing wildly in his ribs, his mind unable to process the fact that he's holding Ladybug's diary in his hands.

"What's up, kid?" Plagg poked his head again and observed his Holder closely.

Adrien whipped his head around and dashed through the hallways, snapping the journal shut with a loud smack. He noticed that Gorilla and Natalie is already waiting for him and he entered the vehicle wordlessly. The second the car stopped, he ran upstairs to his room and locked the door. He released Plagg and he settled on the couch, opening the journal in his hands.

"What's got you so worked up?" Plagg asked and floated around him.

Adrien ignored him and skimmed through the first page again and to the other pages. Then, he looked at Plagg with widening eyes and exclaimed in a hushed tone "I'm holding Ladybug's diary!"

Plagg looked at him like two horns suddenly sprouted in his head and Adrien picked up the diary then shoved it to the kwami's face. "It's _her_ diary, Plagg!"

The kwami rolled his eyes at him and pushed away the diary from his face. "Are you out of your mind? Why would Ladybug leave her diary out in the open?"

"I don't know!" Adrien jumped excitedly. "Maybe, maybe... she dropped it there accidentally and... oh, no..." Adrien groaned.

"What?" Plagg watched him silently.

"She won't want me to read this! But... but how can I return it to her?" Adrien asked him, now frantic and worried, pacing around in circles.

"Then don't"

"Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed, turning to look at the kwami disbelievingly, appalled by the idea.

Plagg smirked at him and floated right in front of his face. "How can you be even sure she owned it?"

Adrien sighed and shoved the object in his face again. "Look, it's signed. L.B."

"So?"

"L.B. means Ladybug!" Adrien said as if that explains everything.

Plagg laughed at him. "There are a lot of L.B.'s out there, you know. Besides, why would she signed her diary as L.B.?"

"I don't know! But I need to return it to her." Adrien said and shot a confused look at his kwami.

Adrien stopped pacing and collapsed on the couch, playing with the diary in his hands. Plagg floated in front of him and tapped the diary, smirking.

"The way I see it, you only have four options here, kid."

"Which are?" Adrien asked the kwami warily, seeing the mischief in its eyes.

"First: You return it where you find it and hope that she will find it there while risking somebody else to know her secret should this somebody else beat her into finding it there."

"Second: Keep it and pretend nothing happened, if you can pull it off, of course."

"Third: Read it and find out who she is behind the mask _so that_ you can sneak into her house and return it."

"Fourth: Return it the next akuma attack, risk her focus to lose as she is likely to hold onto it during the fight."

Adrien looked at the kwami, finding the logic behind its words. He cast his mind around for another alternative, anything but those four. He refused to do any of that to his lady but found himself running out of ideas. He tapped his fingers nervously and breathed, all the while the kwami watched him mischievously. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, tucking the diary safely inside his drawer.

"Well?" The kwami inquired and followed him as he exited his room.

Adrien looked around and answered in a low voice. "I'll think about it."

Plagg smirked. "Sure thing, lover boy."

He looked at down at his shirt where Plagg is safely tucked inside and sighed.

•••

Marinette cleaned her desk and noticed her diary missing. Now, her room is a big mess again what with thrown books and clothes lying uselessly everywhere. Tikki watched her panicking and floated down in Marinette's line of vision to comfort her Holder.

"Marinette, relax. I'm sure it's just around. Panicking won't help you find it."

Marinette turned to look at her, shrieking and face animated with overwhelming panic. "No, no, no, no, no, no, Tikki. You don't understand. I can't lose it. Someone will find out I'm Ladybug if my worst fears is right!"

Then she continued stripping every corner of her room of any object that she could find. Tikki floated around the room and sighed, helping its Holder to find her lost diary.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out errors! And thank you for reading. Have a nice day!
> 
> Also, I based the dates on Marinette's diary on the date the episode came out.


End file.
